Elevated trains have been used to transport personnel. Conventionally at least a pair of tracks are located generally parallel. In cities, it is not uncommon to find the pair of generally parallel tracks elevated above a road for motor vehicles or walkways for pedestrians. In suburbia and between cities it is not uncommon to find the tracks elevated above the median between the roads.